The present invention relates to an optical fiber splice tray, and more particularly to improved optical fiber splice holders for an optical fiber splice tray.
Optical fibers are extensively used in telecommunication systems for transmitting voice, video, and data information. A variety of methods and apparatuses have been proposed for splicing optical fibers. In general, two methods predominate, the first being that of fusing ends of fibers to be connected to one another by heating the fiber ends and melting them together, the second being placing the confronting ends of the fibers being connected into a mechanical holder which aligns the fiber ends mechanically so as to confront one another. Whenever fiber ends are fused together, they are typically encased within an environmental protective structure. This environmental protective structure, in general, is typically cylindrical, and though mechanical splices or mechanical connectors vary widely in construction, their external profile, though it can be cylindrical, is oftentimes elongated in length but noncylindrical. Furthermore, in general, a cross-sectional width or profile of mechanical connectors is generally larger than a cylindrical cross-section of fusion splices, and fusion splices also tend to be longer in length axially than their counterpart mechanical connectors. Accordingly, it is necessary for optical fiber closures having optical fiber organization trays therein to be able to easily accommodate a variety of different sized fiber splice containers so as to allow a craftsperson flexibility in a manner in which he wants to connect or repair fibers whose splices are to be housed in the fiber closure. Typical prior art proposals are disadvantageous since they do not allow for a sufficiently wide variation in fiber splice container size, do not create a sufficient spring force for adequately holding a wide variety of fiber splice container sizes, and require an undue amount of tray real estate for accommodating a plurality of splice holders on a splice tray thus minimizing an efficiency of the splice tray for holding numerous fiber splice containers.